Dance With Me
by Scully22
Summary: after the annual police ball, where SVU was honored, stabler goes back with benson to her place.
1. Default Chapter

Alright I'm sure anyone who has read at least three of my fics are starting to see a forumla here. I had some thoughts about whereI was going to take this but I'm not so sure now. Tell me what you think and if it should end there. A fic that lets your mind wonder, or ifI should continue. But, ifI do continue it will have a 'tragic' or sad ending. Thanks. -VJ

* * *

Benson was unlocking her apartment door as Stabler followed her in. 

"You want something to drink?" she asked smiling as she went to the kitchen.

"What do you have?" he asked standing next to the door after shutting it.

"Oh, water…. And well, that's about it" she smiled as he went to her couch.

"Well, how about some water" he told her. She came out a little after with two glasses. Both of them had had such a great time and were in great moods. Laughing, and drinking and singing and hanging out with the other SVU members.

"I had a really great time. That's for taking me to the dance/ball/party thing" she smiled clinking her glass against his.

"Your welcome. I had a good time myself" he told her taking a gulp. He got up as it got quiet. She frowned and watched him as he went to her stereo. She had forgotten he knew her apartment so well.

"But... You never did dance with me. You promised you would" he turned on the radio to a slow song that had been playing. He waited for her to get up.

"I'm too tired" she complained as he came over to her.

"No, you can't get out of it that easily" he smiled as he pulled her up off the couch. She grunted as he put his hands on her waist.

"I don't want to dance" she complained.

"Yes you do" he told her. She smiled as she put her hands up on his shoulders.

"Only one." She told him.

"Only one" he nodded as the song finished. She started to pull away but he didn't let go of her.

"That was half of one." He told her. She rolled her eyes and put her hands back on his shoulders. They danced for a bit and didn't even realize that more then one song had gone by. Slowly she had gotten closer to him and her arms were wrapped around his neck. He held her close as well while their dancing had become less. They were barely moving in her apartment when she leaned her head against his gently. He couldn't help but take in a deep breath of her scent. She smelled like sweet lilacs and her hair was soft.

"Olivia" he finally said.

"Yea?" she asked opening her eyes.

"I care about you" he told her as they kept moving their feet.

"I care about you too" she told him. He didn't mean what he said, not like that.

"No. I mean I care about you" he told her pulling away from her. She frowned as they no longer continued to move.

"…I care about you so much" he told her taking one of her hands in his. She couldn't help but feel the same but she didn't know what to say. He took a step forward as she felt herself leaning in. She couldn't stop herself even if she wanted. She moved her arms back around his neck and he wrapped his arms back around her. They didn't move still. They just stood there kissing. But, before either of them could grasp the situation they were on her couch. Things were moving way too fast. Stabler found himself on top of Benson. He kissed her delicately as she took off his jacket. What was he doing? What was she doing? Thoughts of doubt, and question should have been floating around their minds. Questions of why this was happening, why this was happening now, why was it feeling the way it was. But, none of those thoughts trailed in their minds, only one thought came across both of them. _I love you._

**Finished?**


	2. chapter 2

"Benson!" Cragen shouted from in his office. She looked up at Stabler from her desk. Cragen threw open his door and shouted at her.

"Benson! Your ass in here now!" She frowned. She was surprised, and a little frightened. She went into this office hesitantly as Stabler stood with his arms across his chest.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly.

"What the hell do you think?" he shouted. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Sit down" he grunted loudly. She sat and watched as he sat in his chair.

"Olivia, you have worked with me, a part of my team for many years now…." He started. It sounded like the 'your fired' talk. She looked away and closed her eyes.

"I want to keep you on my team. And I have the right to keep you here, but I have a duty to have you transferred." He continued as she looked up at him.

"If you two do have something going on, you stop it." He told her. She frowned. How would he know?

"You and Stabler are wonderful detectives, two of my best. But, if you let anything continue between you two, then I have to do what I feel is best for your own good" he told her. She nodded as she got up.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said quieter. She nodded and turned to the door. But, she stopped before she left.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Know what?" he said not looking her in the eyes. She understood. If he did know something was going on, he would have to transfer one of them. She nodded and left the room. Stabler watched from his desk, as Benson grabbed her car keys.

"Where you going?" he called out and she stopped.

"I forgot something at home" she told him looking away. He knew she was lying but she seemed like she needed her space. She went out to her car and put the keys in the ignition. She started to drive home. She had to force herself to believe nothing had happened between her and Stabler. That Cragen had never said anything. That the police ball never happened. She pulled into her parking space and put her head on the steering wheel. She covered her head with her arms as she felt warm tears starting to welt up. But before she let any come out she put her head up. She put on the most serious face she could and got out the car. She hadn't been upset about anything as ridiculous as a man. Especially Stabler. Not like this anyway. She lay down on her couch and pretended like nothing had ever been. Like she had never been.

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It wasn't until much later that night that Olivia was awoken. She dragged her feet to the door and opened it sluggishly. "Kathy?"

Kathy walked into the room upset. She held a handkerchief in one hand and a bottle of liquor in the other.

"Kathy what's going on? Are you ok?" Olivia tried to get her to talk but all Kathy did was stumble around. Olivia helped her into her apartment and onto the couch.

"What's wrong Kathy?"

"It's Elliot."

"Did something happen to him?" Olivia frowned in worry. But Kathy just shook her head, "he fell in love." And with that she fell asleep on Olivia's couch.

Olivia got up, she needed coffee, work would start in another four hours, there was no way she'd get any more sleep. She called Elliot up on his cell phone, he didn't answer, so she left a message.

"I don't know what happened, El, between you and me, between you and Kathy- but things have changed. Things have really really changed… I think it's best if I left SVU. There's a job opportunity in California that I've been looking at- it may do us some good if we're apart for awhile. Let me know what you think."

But soon days had gone by, weeks, and even a month. Elliot wasn't talking to Kathy, Kathy wasn't talking to Olivia, and Olivia was getting ready to leave. She had gotten the job in California, they accepted her without a blink, now all she had to do was pack. It was harder then she imaged. Everything she had gone through, all she had lived with- all in New York. And now, now she was leaving. Her mom was no longer alive, her father still not found, her job ending, a friendship ending. California was going to be the start of her new life. It should have excited her- but there was still that voice way down deep that told her to stay, with him.

It came to no surprise really that on her last day of work Elliot wasn't there. The other SVU members gave her a little going-away party, cake and soda- nothing too extravagant. She hugged everyone, thanked them, told them to keep in contact, and then she was on her way. The moving truck had already left New York, and she had a plane to catch.

The taxi dropped her off at the airport, now she was only a few hours away from her own little renaissance. She carried a small tote bag for her carry on- and dropped off her luggage. There wasn't much to do from then till the plane took off, the airport was less busy then she had originally expected. She wandered from store to store, looking at magazines, buying a few little toy trinkets that said I Love New York on them- for sentimental reasons.

Finally the time had passed and she walked over to her terminal. She took in a deep breath, it was going to be a long trip- but a much needed one. Thanks to a raise, she ordered first class seating- which also meant that she would be with the last group of people to board the plane. It wasn't until her group was called to be seated that a familiar voice rung.

"Olivia! Wait!" Elliot shouted as he ran up to her terminal. Olivia turned around startled, she didn't think he'd show up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a frown as he ran up to her out of breath and with a smile. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and would not let go.

"I can't let you go. You mean too much to me. You either stay with me, or I'll go with you." He held her tighter, "I love you."

Olivia dropped her tote bag at this point, she slid her arms around him now, taking in his scent. He pulled away from her a moment planting his lips against hers. Olivia smiled as she bowed her head down, blushing bright red. Elliot smiled back at her.

"So what's it going to be, California or New York? Either place I'll be right there with you."

Olivia thought a moment, she was looking forward to starting over in California, but she did already miss New York.

"Well you know, I think both of us need a vacation," she smiled. Elliot broke away from her and walked up to the counter.

"Are there any other available seats on this flight?"

The woman behind the desk nodded, "Yes, in fact a seat in first class just opened."

"I'll take it."

Olivia smiled as she picked up her tote bag from the floor. She was turning to join Elliot when a woman tapped her shoulder. Olivia turned around.

"I think you dropped this," the elder woman said.

Olivia looked at it, it was a necklace; a heart. Engraved on it was 'destiny'. Olivia smiled, "keep it", then with the fullest heart, walked with Elliot to the plane.

**The End. **


End file.
